dumb_ways_to_die_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Ways to Die 4 Time Travel
NOTE: This page is under construction *send ideas to developers once we're finished Dumb Ways to Die 4 Time Travel is a DWTD app and the 4th sequel. It will be based on traveling to the past and to the future. The 2D graphics are similar to DWTD Original. A story to go with it Imbecile is just walking in a science lab and notices a time travel machine. He enters it and travels through time. How it works Imbecile will be time traveling. You have to score a certain amount of points in order to go to the next area. You can try the minigames again if you fail. There will also be cutscenes when you leave or get to another area. Areas Past Areas Prehistoric *Deagth, a male dark green colored prehistoric character. *Dacs, a female purple colored prehistoric character. *Dino Ride (1st minigame)-Deagth is riding a brontosaurus. Gameplay is to keep tapping the screen until you get to cave. If time runs out and you win, Deagth and brontosaurus go to cave. If you lose, brontosaurus eats Deagth's head. *Draw-a-Dino (2nd minigame)-Dacs is drawing a t-rex on the cave walls with chalk. Gameplay is to trace the dotted lines of t-rex to draw the t-rex similar to Mishap's 1st minigame in DWTD Original. If you trace the lines and win, t-rex comes over to Dacs and Dacs drops the chalk, jumps on the t-rex and goes for a ride. If time runs out and you lose, t-rex bites off Dacs' head. *Terror-Dactyl (3rd minigame)-Deagth is riding a pterodactyl in the sky. Gameplay is tilt the screen to keep Deagth on the pterodactyl similar to Calamity's 1st minigame in DWTD Original. If time runs out and you win, Deagth feeds the pterodactyl a fish near a pond. If you fall and lose, pterodactyl slaps Deagth hard in his face with it's wings. *4th minigame with Dacs. *5th minigame. *6th minigame. *7th minigame. *8th minigame. *Others. Ice Age *Coold, a male cyan colored ice age character. *Casoe, a female periwinkle colored ice age character. *Frozen Fossils (1st minigame)-Coold is smashing ice blocks that contain fossils with club stick. Drag the club stick onto 2-4 fossils to smash them. If you smash the fossils and win, Coold displays 4 fossils. If you lose, Coold smashes ice block that it bounces backwards onto his face, injuring his face. *Broken Mammoth Tusks (2nd minigame)-Casoe is fixing her woolly mammoth's tusks. Drag the normal tusks to woolly mammoth and don't drag fake tusks (they are gray). If you win, Casoe rides her woolly mammoth. If you lose, Casoe adds fake mammoth tusks onto woolly mammoth, but gets kicked by woolly mammoth. *3rd minigame. *4th minigame. *5th minigame. *6th minigame. *7th minigame. *8th minigame. *Others. Disco Era *Tune, a male fuchsia colored disco era character. *Taylor, a female pink colored disco era character. *Disco Ball Ride (1st minigame)-Tune is riding a disco ball above dance floor. Gameplay is to tap for Tune to jump over or duck under spotlights. If time runs out and you win, Tune dances on disco ball above dance floor with dancing beans. If Tune touches spotlight and you lose, Tune jumps off disco ball and sticks his hand in spotlight, but gets electrocuted. *CD Catch (2nd minigame)-Taylor is catching falling CDs on dance floor. Drag Taylor to catch all CDs until time runs out. If time runs out and you win, Taylor is a DJ and plays DJ sets. If you lose, a CD falls on Taylor's head and breaks, causing the glass to injure Taylor. *3rd minigame. *4th minigame. *5th minigame. *6th minigame. *7th minigame. *8th minigame. *Others. Middle Ages TBA Vikings TBA Wild West TBA Civil War TBA Future Areas Robot Period TBA Rocket Zone TBA Video Game Zone TBA Movies Zone TBA Computer Zone TBA Chrome Age TBA Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games Category:Sequels